


Comfort in Stars

by kuguuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Angst, Langst, Other, im tired and love suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Lance misses Earth. He misses his family. He misses his mama and their adventures in uncovering the secrets of stars.





	Comfort in Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Angst about Lance hurts my soul, but I can never stop reading it.  
> I just resonate with this boy so much in different ways and this also let me bring out my own hispanic culture a bit in how my family looked at these things.

Ever since Lance was a kid, he would look up at the night sky and admire the stars that were scattered throughout the darkness above.  
He had so thoughts about the shining orbs in the sky- as well questions.

How did they all come to be? How did these stars as they were called shine every night without fail? Why did they bring him so much comfort?

When he voiced these out to his _mama_ , she chuckled a bit, but responded nevertheless.

_"Mijo, las estrellas son un misterio que tú tienes que descubrir."_

Lance would only pout a bit at his mama's response and become even more curious of the lights above.

It wasn't until Lance was a bit older did he learn what stars exactly were and what made up their compositions. It was also when he learned that humans were made from stardust.  
This enhanced his greater fascination with space.

He was in love with the stars. He was in love with the ink-black darkness that was never truly black.  
He wanted to explore the very sky he was in love with. That's why he joined the Garrison.

At first, he was so excited of being able to join this program that could lead him to the answers he's always wanted. He would be one of the best.

Though, as he went through his courses, he learned that being one of the best wasn't going to be as easy as he planned. When he tried to ask for extra help, he stopped in his tracks to hear the instructors going on and on about some "natural-born, genius" pilot by the name of 'Keith' or 'Caleb' or whatever.

Lance didn't know why, but that made him a little upset. It brought back old doubts and insecurities from when he was younger. He completely disregarded the previous task of asking for help and mentally declared this so called genius his rival.

Fast forward quite a bit, Lance was now working alongside his 'rival' as a paladin of Voltron that protected the universe from the Galra.

He couldn't really call Keith his rival anymore because he was actually a pretty cool guy, but Lance didn't let him know that. No, he couldn't. That's why he always made small jabs at him. To make himself forget the awful insecurities that plagued his mind whenever he felt he was incapable of doing something.  
That's why he flaunted his false confidence so freely around the other paladins. So he could feel like he was useful. Like he could do something good for a change.

But sometimes everything became too much to handle. From the constant battles with the evil alien forces to the small little snaps the others made at him to his own crippling thoughts. It was too much.

It was at times like these that he missed Earth the most. Especially his family. Especially his _mama_.  
He just wanted to go home.

When he would be nearly drowning in his own thoughts, he would sneak out to the hangar and board Blue. After trying to assure Blue that he was fine, they would take off away from the castle. (She never actually believed him, but went along with it for his sake)

They would get as far away from the castle as they could until Lance felt like he could finally breathe again. He would stare out into the endless darkness of space with stars from light years away scattered around.  
He would take deep breaths and remember his _mama's_ words.

"I promise you, _mama_ , that I will uncover the secrets of the stars and I'll be damn sure to tell you in person."

Lance's eyes would start feeling heavy and he would accept sleep. Dreaming only of his time back on Earth with his family where he felt like he could actually help. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> "My son, the stars are a mystery that you must uncover."


End file.
